Dark Destiny
by Nadia op
Summary: Hermione, una muchacha de notable inteligencia y buenos sentimientos, creyó que el amor debía ser para todos. Por lo cual al momento de poner en práctica su teoría, algo salió mal. Demasiado mal.


Cuando el amor cree encontrar a la pareja perfecta, se establece entre ellos como un vínculo irrompible. Cuando el amor cree que algunos merecen una segunda oportunidad, hace descubrir en la personas talentos insospechados en el paso del tiempo hasta que se vuelve a reparar los vínculos alguna vez destrozado. Cuando el amor cree que debe ser así, es porque es así.

Hermione, una muchacha de notable inteligencia y buenos sentimientos, creyó que el amor debía ser para todos. Por lo cual al momento de poner en práctica su teoría, algo salió mal. Demasiado mal.

**Ultimo año de Hogwarts.**

Draco Malfoy, caminaba por los pasillos con aire engreído y poco sociable. Sus defensores, los gorilas Crabbe y Goyle, se marcharon antes de que comenzara el año escolar para servir al señor tenebroso, por lo cual Draco se convertía en un espía dentro del colegio.

Cual fue la razón, el hecho de que debido a los incidentes sucedidos en el Departamentos de Misterios, el nombre de la familia Malfoy cayó en desgracia, tanto para la comunidad mágica como para las filas del señor tenebroso, por ende, la única forma de salvar a su familia de un destino peor que la muerte, era justamente convirtiéndose en un espía.

Su familia se encontraba a salvo, siendo convertidos en esclavos para el entretenimiento del Señor Tenebroso, lo cual era poco importante para el rubio, pues sabia que estaban vivos y a salvo. Él, en cambio, se sentía humillado por la actuación de su padre. No podía tolerar las risas de sus compañeros, el desdén proveniente desde su propia casa y con los alumnos que aún quedaban en la casa de la serpiente. La mayoría se habían marchado para formar parte de las filas de los mortífagos, por lo cual, se encontraba solo.

En su camino, tan rutinario y tan detestable como todas las cosas que lo rodeaban, se encontró con su único motivo de diversión en el lugar. Una melena totalmente horrorosa avanzaba sin piedad por los pasillos. Sus pasos resonaban de forma estrepitosa por todo el lugar, pero algo había cambiado. Normalmente esta escena se vinculaba a una burla de parte del rubio y un gesto e incluso un golpe por parte de la castaña, pero esta vez, ni rubio ni castaña pudieron decir nada.

Ella, Hermione Granger, lloraba desconsolada mientras corría en dirección a los lavabos de mujeres que se encontraban cerca. Y Draco, al ver esta oportunidad de liberar un poco su frustración por ser un títere del Señor Tenebroso, decidió seguirla, acorralarla, que ella se sintiera como una presa, asustadilla y que el dolor que ella padecía en estos momentos se incrementara a tal punto de hacerla huir de una vez por todas de este lugar. Así, los mortífagos la atraparían y la condenarían a trabajar como esclava en algún lugar.

Un plan realmente maléfico de parte del rubio, pero brillaba de expectación. Su mirada por primera vez se ilumino por la solución momentánea al desvío de sus problemas.

Cuando la castaña pasó a su lado, millones de cosas pasaron. Una energía eléctrica los rodeo con tal magnitud que detuvo por un momento la huida de la castaña y retuvo los pensamientos del joven rubio.

Entonces, por primera vez en 7 años de ser compañeros de Hogwarts, se miraron a los ojos y lo que encontraron en ellos fue tan alucinante, que no hubo palabras.

La castaña hablo primero ante el desconcierto del rubio.

Aléjate Malfoy, no vuelvas a mirarme a los ojos o todos los años de odio entre los dos se habrán esfumado tan rápido, que te odiaras a ti mismo por haberlo permitido. Aléjate, no me busques, no hagas nada que tu lógica no pudiera permitir – dijo la castaña, mientras hacia todos los intentos posible por desviar la mirada, hasta que lo pudo conseguir.

El tiempo volvió a su curso, y la castaña comenzó a moverse a paso lento, pero seguro.

El rubio se encontraba con una contradicción terrible en su mente. Las palabras de la castaña resonaban en su cabeza y lamentablemente les encontraba algo de razón, había algo extraño en esta situación.

Maldita sangre sucia, dime de inmediato que esta sucediendo – le grito mientras se daba vuelta para alcanzar a la castaña.

IMBECIL DETENTE – le grita la castaña casi temblando de pies a cabeza. – tuve un accidente, un hechizo no salió bien y reboto hacia mi. Si te acercas quedaras…. No querrás saber que pasará si te acercas, así que aléjate para siempre. Evítame, muérete si es necesario, pero no te me acerques.

Y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la castaña se retira del lugar, pero no a los lavabos como tenía previsto, sino en dirección de la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall.

El rubio, ante la inminente necesidad de seguirla y hechizarla por haberle gritado, se quedo en su lugar analizando la situación.

Su mente iba a mil por hora, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que perseguirla para arreglar esto de una vez por todas. Todos sus sentidos estaban alertas, pero la rabia y el odio que sentía hacia esa sangre sucia, podía superar todas sus advertencias ridículas. Así que comenzó a caminar rumbo al despacho de la profesora de transformaciones.

¡¿Que hizo QUE?! – el grito inesperado de la profesora Mcgonagall, lo hizo detenerse de inmediato – como se le ocurre hacer eso señorita Granger, pensé que usted tenia mucho más cerebro que todos los estudiantes de aquí, pero veo que me equivoque.

Profesora…- habla la castaña, en tono de suplica, pero las palabras de la profesora la acallan de inmediato.

Me decepciona señorita Granger, usted acaba de cometer un hecho tan abominable, que merece la expulsión inmediata del colegio.

Profesora… – el llanto contenido se hizo sentir en la voz de la castaña.

Haciendo que Malfoy sintiera una satisfacción tan grande que se acercó más a la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

Que quería hacer con ese hechizo, enamorar a alguien, porque no me explico para qué lo utilizar, porque ese hechizo está prohibido- le pregunta de forma severa la profesora.

Malfoy queda en shock… ¿_un hechizo de que…?_

Tenía curiosidad- le responde la castaña a la profesora – quizás esa es la solución para acabar la guerra.

No sea tonta, un hechizo de amor jamás acabara con esta guerra, hay que buscar métodos más realistas, señorita Granger – le dice con severidad la anciana profesora.

Draco Malfoy estaba estupefacto. No podía creer lo que oía.

Maldita sangre sucia – susurro para sí mismo. Y antes de tomar una decisión precipitada, decidió escuchar los que estaban diciendo en esos momentos.

¿Vio a alguien en el camino, antes de venir a hablar conmigo? – le pregunto la profesora alivianando el tono.

Hermione estaba llorando, pero a la mención de la pregunta, se quedó sin aires.

Todo paso como si hubiese sido predestinado. Draco Malfoy entro sin ningún miramiento a la oficina de la profesora, cargado de odio e ira en su ser. Su mente era un caos y sus emociones estaban al límite. Tenía que actuar de inmediato.

La fuerza comenzó a rodearlo de inmediato y ante la sorpresa, Hermione Granger observó directamente a los ojos al rubio, pero se dio cuenta de su error y se dio vuelta de inmediato. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

En un movimiento rápido, la profesora, paralizó al joven rubio y saco de inmediato a la muchacha para llevársela a la habitación de los premios anuales.

Esto es un problema – dijo para sí misma la anciana profesora.

El joven rubio se quedó en la oficina esperando. Algo había cambiado, esos ojos castaños no se podían apartar de su mente.

Mientras en el pasillo, la anciana dijo la contraseña y la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Quiero que empaque sus cosas - le dijo con tristeza la profesora a la castaña.

La castaña apenas podía asimilar las palabras dichas por la profesora. Se iba de Hogwarts, se iba para no volver jamás.

Profesora ...- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, pero se calló de inmediato.

Lo siento – responde la profesora – usted rompió las reglas y acaba de vincular a un alumno, que no es cualquier alumno, sino que Draco Malfoy, la situación es complicada, pero ahora se complicó aún más. Debe marcharse de inmediato o atacaran al castillo sin miramientos. Están buscando un motivo y usted misma se los ha dado. Que tenga suerte y cuídese.

La profesora se marcha de la habitación dejando a Hermione en medio de la nada.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en la oficina del director, el nuevo director proclamado por el señor Tenebroso.

Snape, lo observaba con cuidado, notando si había vestigios o no del hechizo. Pero era difícil saberlo.

La profesora Mcgonagall se encontraba en una esquina con aire reticente y una mirada que podía estrangular al primero que se atravesara.

Señor Malfoy, ¿Cómo se siente? – le pregunta con cautela el ex profesor de pociones.

Donde está – pregunta Malfoy con ira contenida – en donde está, para estrangularla con mis propias manos.

Tranquilo señor Malfoy, ya habrá tiempo para darle su merecido – dice con disgusto el nuevo director.

Ante aquellas palabras, la profesora de transformaciones, no aguanto más.

¿Qué esta insinuando profesor? – le dice con la ira y odio reprimido al máximo.

Que cuando me haga cargo de esa alumna, no volverá a experimentar con hechizos ni pociones ni nada nunca más en la vida – habla con serenidad el director.

Y por primera vez en la vida, la anciana profesora se calla. Por el bienestar de sus estudiantes y por sus vidas, decide hacer caso omiso del comentario.

Yo me hice cargo, director, la alumna fue expulsada del colegio y ya debe dirigirse en el tren a Londres – habla con satisfacción la profesora, al ver el rostro del nuevo director.

La ira de Draco Malfoy no se hizo esperar y se levantó con tanta fuerza que golpeo el escritorio y boto la silla.

Le hizo un gesto al director y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de premios anuales que compartía con la castaña.

Dijo la contraseña y se encontró la habitación inmaculada. Normalmente Hermione Granger dejaba sus libros desparramados por toda la habitación, con trozos de pergaminos y plumas rotas por doquier, pero ahora no había nada.

El rubio subió a la habitación continúa a la suya, pero ya no estaba el hechizo de protección en la puerta. Así que viendo paso libre y con la rabia a flor de piel abrió la puerta y no encontró nada.

La sangre sucia se había marchado, no había rastro de ella ni de sus cosas por ningún lado. Su olor seguía en la habitación y el rubio noto de cómo al sentir este olor, la ira y la rabia que tenía hacia el mundo iba desapareciendo. Sus intenciones homicidas, se reducían solo al castigo físico, pero incluso eso lo encontraba absurdo.

Algo cambio en el rubio, algo muy grave y muy oscuro paso. Y debía descubrirlo.

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando el tren llegó a la estación. Hermione Granger era consiente que no podía volver a su casa, pues sus padres, al resguardo de la orden, se habían marchado a Australia. Además su casa estaba en constante vigilancia por la escolta del señor tenebroso, por lo que era demasiado peligroso.

Tenía dinero, de eso no había duda, así que decidió hacer lo que cualquier persona haría, buscar un hotel donde hospedarse, pero no podía ser nada de valor cuantioso, sino algo lo más sencillo posible, para ver si podría buscar trabajo, ya que en el mundo mágico era muy peligroso volver.

Comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad de la estación. Mucha gente iba y venía apurada por la época, y como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, Hermione Granger se dio cuenta que era 23 de diciembre.

Dos días para navidad – susurro deprimía, mientras seguía avanzando entre la muchedumbre.

Cuando eran casi las 12 de la noche, consiguió llegar a un pequeño hotel, no muy ostentoso, pero bastante acogedor.

Buenas noches, señorita – hablo el administrador del hotel, mientras la castaña entraba de forma trabajosa con su baúl del colegio.

Buenas noches – responde la castaña de forma amable – quisiera saber si tiene una habitación.

Justo nos queda una habitación disponible en el tercer piso, el botones la guiara – informó el buen hombre.

Hermione siguió al botones en silencio, no quería pensar en nada más por esta noche. Mañana buscaría un trabajo esporádico para reunir un poco de dinero y así ver si se podría ir del país, lejos de esta guerra y lejos de todos los problemas.

Lo que más le dolía, es que no pudo despedirse de sus mejores amigos. La castaña, no los quiso acompañar a la misión, pues era presa fácil de los mortífagos, por lo que tenía que quedarse en el castillo.

Pero todo salió mal. La echaron por su incompetencia y ahora se las tenía que arreglar sola en la ciudad. La castaña no podía llamar a su familia, no podía comunicarse con la Orden, el solo hecho de volver a entrar en el mundo mágico, pondría en peligro su propia persona y a los que más quería y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Por eso, ya sentada en su pequeña cama con colcha de flores, depositó en la mesita de noche su varita y el dinero que le quedaba, luego de pagar el hotel por tres días.

Tenía suficiente para estar bien por una semana, si se media en todos los gastos, por ende, debía emprender la búsqueda de trabajo. Una librería sería el trabajo ideal para la castaña.

Luego, con mucho cuidado, saco su bolso de lentejuelas, que hace un tiempo venía modificando para que pudiera trasportar cosas de mayor tamaño, y de cualquier tipo, y guardo su varita. Ya no la iba a necesitar en el mundo mágico. Por qué desde este momento, Hermione Granger volvería a ser una Muggle más.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Una nueva historia en distinto formato. Espero que les guste.


End file.
